This application generally relates to streaming media and, more particularly, to selecting images from media streams.
Users often want snapshots or video snippets when streaming. As the user watches streaming media, the user may wish to obtain images, or “snapshots,” of a scene. Some users may even wish to record a short video snippet from the media stream. Screen capture techniques, for example, may be used to save an image shown on a display device. The user may even purchase and install software that records streaming media. These conventional techniques, however, do not provide high-quality, high-resolution images and video. Because these conventional techniques are generated from low-resolution streams, the images and video are limited to the resolution of the streamed media. Moreover, these conventional techniques do not permit capturing images or video for scenes that previously occurred, unless of course the user records and replays streamed media.
The recent FIFA World Cup™ provides an example. Suppose a live soccer match is streamed to users. When the ball enters the net, users know that a goal has been scored. Because soccer is a fast-paced game, though, many users may have missed the striker's foot kicking the ball, or the ball passing just beyond the keeper's outstretched hands. These images, or this entire video sequence, may be desirable to users. Conventional techniques, however, do not permit reviewing and recording this previous action. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that permit selecting images and video snippets, even if those images and snippets previously occurred.